


did you get my favorite?

by Touch_of_Ethanol



Category: Shrek, jesus - Fandom
Genre: Beds, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, DEAR GOD WHAT WAS I DOING IT WAS THREE AM AND I HADNT SLEPT IN DAYS WHAT HAPPENED, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m so sorry, Lemon, M/M, NO Swearing, No beta we die like them, OOC, Top Jesus, bleach my eyes, bless your minds with holy water, bottom shrek, im supposed to be sleeping, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_of_Ethanol/pseuds/Touch_of_Ethanol
Summary: “J-Jesus, don’t go so fast!” shrek commented, his eyes shifted from his hands up to jesus’s face above him.“i’m sorry, shrek, i couldn’t help myself.”akajesus x shrek lemon 🍋
Relationships: jesus christ/shrek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	did you get my favorite?

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

shrek bundled himself in a large wool blanket, as he waited for his husband to get home. they met back at Shrek’s swamp a decade ago, and they’ve been happily married for half of that time.

shrek turned on the crappy tv in their apartment. while he would have loved to get a better one, jesus and himself were currently saving up money to buy a cottage out in the country side.

while shrek enjoys the city and all its marvels, he’s always preferred the country. But he happily moved to the city with his boyfriend at the time so that jesus could work his miracles where the people needed him.

shrek was snapped out of his thoughts at the telltale sound of the door creaking, signaling the arrival of his lover. “Hello! i’m back, i bought groceries on my way home.”

shrek turned from his perch on the sofa, jesus’s face never failed to make him breathless. Olive skin matching with brown hair made him go weak in the knees.

“welcome back.” greeted shrek, tearing his eyes away from his husbands face and over to the bags in his arms. “i swear you always know the right time to get groceries, what did you buy?”

jesus hummed, “well i’m glad you appreciate my talent, it’s a gift i inherited from my father. But, i bought the normal groceries: Bread, milk, yogurt, bananas, and such.”

“oh! did you get my favorite?” a smile made its way onto shreks face.

shrek knew the answer, jesus always got them. Jesus never failed to get them, that was one of the things he loved about the man.

a smirk made its way onto jesus’s face, “of course i did. I know just how much you love them. why don’t you go on and head to the bedroom and i’ll join you in a minute.”

Shrek pulled his legs out from underneath himself, he adjusted the blanket over his shoulders to make sure they didn’t fall off and he got off the brown couch. The couch was well loved, it’s been with the two of them for years now and shrek doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to bring himself to get rid of it.

He picked up the remote he left on the ottoman and switched off the tv before starting down the long hall way lined with pictures of the two on them to the bedroom.

Each picture was a unique memory of them. these pictures were mostly of himself and jesus, but there were a few scattered about that were of himself and donkey. He really needs to meet up with donkey again, just to catch up. they haven’t been able to have the time to meet in a while considering donkey has a wife and kids. 

he opened the oak door and walked into the room. The dimming sun casted a golden glow onto the furniture, leaving king shadows in its wake.

The dresser was located a few feet infront of him, it’s white paint glowing in the suns rays. the large window located on the other side of the room had the curtains drawn, leaving the beautiful red to bask in the light as well.

their bed sat in the far corner of the room. It’s wood was as sturdy as it got, it’s been with them just as long if not longer then their couch. while the rest of the furniture and details in the room were newer, the bed was not.

Shreks bedding was bunched up, contrasted with the neat and tidy bedding on the top bunk of the bed. They had gotten the bunk bed as a gift, a family jesus had helped had this extra bed and jesus and shrek needed one.

And so, the couple took the bed off the families hands and they’ve been sleeping in it ever since.

shrek sat down on the brown blankets framing his bed. The brown of the blankets fell in place with his clothing, the light brown of the cloth and the darker brown mixing together with the sheets under him.

shrek shifted, he wondered when jesus was going to get in here- just as he thought that, he heard foot steps tapping against the hard wood. 

jesus entered the room, and he looked ethereal. his white robes may have contrasted his brown so much but jesus always said they were yin and yang. 

jesus held his hands behind his back as he stopped in the door way. “now, shrek.” jesus started, “what do you say?”

”can i please eat my lemon?”

jesus giggled as he pulled his hands out from behind himself and tossed a bright yellow lemon over for shrek while bringing out his second hand with a lemon for himself. “well, since you asked so politely”

jesus walked over to the ladder besides shrek and climbed up to the top bunk.

shrek loved these things, the sour fruits is what got him out of bed every morning. well, that and his health but husband, but still. 

shrek shoved half the lemon into his mouth and bit down on it. lemon juice shot from the lemon and dropped down his hand and onto his sleeve. “whoops” he chuckled.

jesus joined him, and shoved half of the lemon into his mouth too before biting and pulling back.

“J-Jesus, don’t go so fast!” shrek commented, his eyes shifted from his hands up to jesus’s face above him, barely visible from the angle he was observing from.

“i’m sorry, shrek, i couldn’t help myself.” jesus bit down, the sourness just barely too much for him. “you always look so cute while eatting lemons i just wanted to try it like you do.”

”awe, jesus! that’s so sweet!” praised shrek, “but please don’t push yourself, i perfer my men’s tastebuds to work, haha!”

jesus wiped a stray tear falling from his own chocolate brown eye, his face and lips still puckered from the attack of sourness he received from the bitter fruit. jesus’s face was flushed in a bright red that fit his face just perfectly. And oh, did jesus look gorgeous.

shrek couldn’t help but smile, he loved jesus so much. he wanted to stay this way forever, jesus on the top bunk and himself on the bottom. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so disappointed in you for clicking on this
> 
> i wrote this at 3 am when i hadn’t slept for two days. i don’t know why i wrote this and i don’t want to read it, what was i doing


End file.
